


Curiosity

by ShadowPhoenixRider



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: (in that he doesn't explictly consent but he does want it), Anal Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/pseuds/ShadowPhoenixRider
Summary: Khadgar's curiosity has always gotten him into trouble, and much like the proverb, almost killed. This time however, it's the good kind of trouble, and satisifaction may just bring him back.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I blame sigurdjarlson for this. It's completely unrelated to any of the Draggka stuff, it's just Khadgar getting dicked down by tentacles. It is my first time writing anything of this nature, so please be kind, and I hope you enjoy it!

Khadgar should have known better than to go wandering around the Broken Shore on his own, but his bull-headedness was strong, and his curiosity even stronger, and this was the reason he was winging his way to a nondescript cave on the less corrupted side of the islands.

From what the archmage had heard, it was absent of any demon presence (in fact, they avoided it like the plague), and Khadgar hoped that maybe it contained something that might help them in their fight against the Legion.

Usually he would send a couple of champions to check it out on his behalf, but they were busy slaying demons, and no-one would miss him for a couple of minutes, right?

Khadgar fluttered cautiously down to the cave’s mouth, changing back into a human just before his scaled feet hit the ground. He couldn’t sense anything amiss, indeed, he could sense nothing at all. It was if there a...hole in the magical fabric of the word, and what was more puzzling was that it felt natural. It was like running your fingers over a depression in a plate of metal.

“Well, that’s certainly different.” He commented. “Some kind of...magical inhibitor?”

Curiosity piqued, Khadgar ventured into the cave, murmuring softly to enchant Atiesh with a warm, orange light. The entrance was narrow so he had to stoop slightly, and the mage carefully picked his way through it, boots crunching against sand, rocks...

Something soft.

He looked down to see that the texture of the ground had become...’flesh-like’ gave some very negative connotations, but that was the best way Khadgar could find to describe it. It was the same colour as the sand outside, though slightly more pink, with more of a firmness to it. He prodded it with Atiesh; it felt almost like a sponge, albeit with less give, maybe a little spring to it.

“How bizarre.” Khadgar briefly wondered if he’d just wandered into the maw of a beast, but as he swung the light around, he was doubtful. “Still a cave. That’s...definitely rock. What’s going on here?”

He moved further in, until the cave’s walls suddenly opened up into a large chamber, so big that Atiesh’s soft light didn’t seem to penetrate much of the blackness. Yet it seem to be empty, and when Khadgar attempted to sense any magical energies, he found himself as blind as a newborn mouse.

“So I think I found the inhibiting anomaly,” he said to himself. “Now if only there was some way I can locate it...”

He took a sighing breath, debating whether it was worth stumbling around in a dark cave looking for an artifact that may not even be there in the first place.

Then something moved.

Khadgar was immediately on guard, though he was quickly reminded of his situation when he grasped blindly for magical energy that just wasn't there. He cursed fiercely: “The one time I decide to deal with something on my own, and I go into a cave that blocks magic. Delightful.”

Nothing happened, for a moment. Then a small black tendril emerged from the gloom. It was smooth, with a pointed end, and was about the width of Atiesh’s shaft. It seemed tentative, its end pulling back on itself as if the tip was ‘looking’ at him, and not quite sure what to make of him.

Still holding his guard, Khadgar slowly reached out to it, freezing when it flinched away. “Oh no, I don’t want to hurt you.” He found himself saying, despite his mind reminding him it could be attached to something much bigger in the darkness.

The tendril moved over to him again, Khadgar staying still to let it inspect his hand. It had a slight moist sheen to it, and seemed strong for its size, as well as dexterous. As it slid over his palm and up to his knuckles, the archmage realized that this was the source of the magical ‘block’. Its touch seemed to make him ‘inert’ in magical terms, his magic just...stopping inside him, unable to move out, yet it wasn’t uncomfortable and painful. It was...peculiar, to say the least. 

“Fascinating.” Khadgar murmured. “You neutralize magic without hurting the user. I wonder if you have a similar effect against the Fel...”

The tendril seemed unconcerned by this, continuing to slither over his hand. It seemed bold enough now to let Khadgar to touch it without drawing away. It was fleshy and definitely made entirely of muscle, though it had some give when the mage gently squeezed. It didn’t seem phased by his curious examinations, though Khadgar didn’t push his luck.

“You’re quite unlike anything I’ve seen, or heard, or read about.” Khadgar said. “What exactly are you, I wonder?”

Movement in the corner of his eye drew his attention to more tendrils approaching him, some the same size, and some that were larger that he could class as basically tentacles. They had blunt heads compared to their kin’s points, and he had to wonder what they were for. Heat flashed into his face as his mind supplied one idea, and he hurriedly stamped on it.

There were more tentacles than Khadgar expected, though they approached him slowly, and from in front of him, as if sensing he may be uneasy and seeking to reassure him. _Puzzling..._

“I see you brought friends.” He commented, making his tone light. “A lot of friends...”

They were just as curious as the first, ‘looking’ him over at first, until one tentatively approached the light emanating from Atiesh. It seemed surprised to discovered the light was coming from the raven figurehead, and the way it jerked back in a startled reaction made Khadgar chuckle. That seemed to ease any tension in the air, and the others to explore the mage, tracing over his robes and body.

A tendril plucked curiously at the metal scales of his mantle, whilst another slid underneath it, and one even weaved into his hair. One tentacle, however, attempted to sneak under the hem of Khadgar’s robe skirt.

“Hey hey hey!” He swatted it away. “Not up there, thank you.”

It retreated, choosing instead to examine the metal studded tassets hanging below his belt. Another tendril, however, brushed up Khadgar’s side and into his armpit, and he flinched, laughing nervously.

“O-Oh no, d-don’t do th-hat-” He stuttered, trying to step back and out of the tentacles over his body, pulling the offending appendage from him. That was apparently the wrong thing to do, as another tentacle darted into position and one went for his exposed flank. “Oh! Oh-h ho ho ho! N-No no no no!”

Any more protestations were swallowed by gouts of laughter as the archmage was set upon by the whole horde of tentacles, seeking and ruthlessly exploiting any weaknesses they found. Much larger tentacles shot out from the darkness and wrapped tightly around his wrists and ankles, robbing him of any remaining defences and hoisting the mage effortlessly into the air and deeper into the cave. Their grip was strong, despite the mage’s wriggling and writhing, and he was helplessly subjected to their torment until he managed to gathered some semblance of his wits together.

“No! No no, no more please! I-I stop! Please!” He begged, and to his relief (and slight surprise), they stopped their incessant tickling, leaving Khadgar to regain his breath in their grasp, panting loudly. As he managed to get his thoughts lined up again, he realized that there was still light in the cave - the only reason he could see anything that was going on - but he’d dropped Atiesh in the struggle, so how...?

That particular question was answered as he looked to his side, to see the greatstaff still with its illumination, held up in a tendril that looked strangely proud of itself. Khadgar raised an eyebrow at it, glancing from it to the other tentacles that held him aloft. The ones around his wrists and ankles were very different to their smaller brethren; instead of being tubular, they were more akin to the tentacles of krakens, except without the suckers. They were curved, with a flat surface, and whilst they tapered to a point, their thickest point was bigger than the width of Khadgar’s thigh.

“Well, uh...what now?” He asked, unsure which, if any, tentacle he should address. He didn’t even know if they were just appendages for a creature further off into the shadows. A creature that had, so far, been more interested in playing with him than anything else.

His question was answered as some of the pointed tendrils and ‘kraken’ tentacles emerged from the gloom and moved over to him. The large ones wrapped around his knees as the ones at his ankles released him, pulling them up into a position that was quite undignified for a member of the Council of Six. And one that sent Khadgar’s thoughts veering in a very risqué direction, though he quickly smothered it before his body could catch wind of it. _Now, I didn’t mean **that** version for ‘play’! _ He thought to himself.

The pointed tendrils traced over his boots for a moment, before they deftly released the buckles and quickly tugged them off his feet, whilst another pair peeled his brightly coloured socks off.

“I have a feeling you’ve done that before.” Khadgar commented, before his feet were bare, and two more enormous tentacles were moving straight for them. “Oh, no, n-no, I don’t, please-!”

His protestations were silenced when they slid smoothly over his soles and folded over the top of his feet, enveloping them in warmth and slightly slick muscles that made him sigh softly. Sighs that graduated into contented groans as the tentacles squeezed firmly, pressing into his skin and untangling the knots he hadn't even realized were there. Khadgar relaxed into their grasp, and into an equally large tentacle that slithered down his back, taking his weight from his limbs. _Oh, this isn’t so bad_ , the mage thought, a smile pulling at his lips.

The tentacles returned to slide over Khadgar’s body with a renewed boldness. Some wriggled into his gloves, the tentacles on his wrists loosening just enough so they could be pushed off of his hands, whilst the others turned their attention to the clothing and other items he had on him. After seemingly examining each item, the tentacles moved deliberately, tugging open buckles, unlinking catches and even managing to undo Khadgar’s collar (after two false starts, admittedly), disrobing the mage with ease. 

“You’ve definitely done this before.” Khadgar murmured, sighing softly as the tentacles around his feet continued to massage him, even as his scaled mantle slid off his shoulders with a loud thump and clatter. The mage was sure he should probably be a bit more concerned that they not only knew how effectively to strip him, but were indeed divesting him of his clothing, but of all the inhabitants of the Broken Shore, these tentacles were certainly the kindest. They took care not to drop his belt pouch, had stop tickling him when he’d seriously begged them to, and they seemed to want to make him feel good...

_When was the last time I just took some time to myself?_ the archmage thought. _When did I have time to just...be?_

It wasn’t long before only Khadgar’s blue robe and trousers remained, and the small tendrils plucked at the laces over his chest, unravelling them and causing the fabric to fall open, revealing a pale chest and the expanse of white hair growing over it. He felt a slightly sting of self-consciousness, a rush of shyness, but the tentacles eagerly dove under the hem of the fabric to explore what lay beneath. 

The tentacles were smooth and slightly slick against his skin, leaving moist trails wherever they slithered, worrying his robes off him and weaving through his chest hair. Their touch made him shiver slightly, warmth starting to settle at the base of his spine as they spread over him, especially as they drew to the last items of clothing he had still remaining.

Khadgar gasped as one tendril pinched his nipple, sending a hot, heady throb to the prominent bulge growing in his pants, and attracting their attention to it. A tendril squeezed his other nipple (ellicting a groan this time), whilst the other tentacles moved down to inspect his erection, the mage letting out a hissing breath as they traced over it. This turned into a needy moan as one pressed hard against him, and he couldn’t help the slight buck of his hips. The tentacles continued to trace over him in what had to be a tease, considering they would stroke him just enough to buoy his pleasure, then leave him hanging and needy.

“Please...” He moaned, a shiver running down his spine at the twist of pleasurable ‘shame’ he felt, begging for these ‘creatures’ to play with his body. 

They acquiesced, one tendril delicately tugging at his trouser laces until they came undone, Khadgar uttering a sigh of relief at the pressure release. This became a shaky one as the tentacles slid under the hem to explore, some to pull his last remaining bits of clothing off, whilst the rest took interest in the archmage’s cock as it was freed. They traced over it just as they had before, especially over the underside, and Khadgar twisted out another groaning ‘please’ as one brushed over his slit.

He moaned with relief as one finally coiled itself tightly around it, and it slowly began to stroke him. Khadgar couldn’t help but thrust up into the tentacle as it moved over his shaft, his head lolling back as the sensations washed over him. It had been quite a while since he’d had the chance to pleasure himself, and this was wholly welcome reminder, one he didn’t want to end.

The other tentacles returned to exploring his body, sparing no inch of it from their touch, including one small, slippery tentacle that eased down the cleft of his ass. White hot heat bloomed in the archmage’s chest as he felt it rub and tease the tight ring of muscle at his ass, stealing the breath from his lungs and causing his heart to trip several beats in pure anticipation for what would come next.

The tentacle at his cock slowed its movements to a lazy caress, which Khadgar would have complained about, if not for the tentacle pressing insistently against his entrance, and slowly, gently, pushing inside of him. A long, undignified, and thoroughly pleased groan rolled from Khadgar’s lips as he felt himself being filled and stretched, his toes curling as he felt it smoothly venture deeper. It paused once or twice to let the mage adjust to it, refreshing its slickness and waiting until he wriggled impatiently for it to continue. Despite the euphoria haze that was now settling over most of Khadgar’s head, he felt oddly touched that this creature was doing everything in its power to make sure he was comfortable and unhurt.

There was a brief moment of calm, the tentacle seated deep in his ass deciding it was far enough, whilst the one at his cock languidly worked over him, keeping the mage’s body buzzing, but nowhere near the sharp edge of pleasure he wanted. It was just enough for some thought to return to Khadgar, a flicker of ‘ _what the hell am I doing?!_ ’ that was swiftly flattened when the tentacle inside him began to move again.

It pulled back, and Khadgar whined, trying to push back against it, but the tentacles on his limbs held him firm, but before the tentacle could fully leave him, it slid back into him, dragging a long wave of pleasure over his body. Khadgar moaned loudly, arching his back into each long, smooth thrust into his body and closing his eyes to bathe in the ecstasy he was receiving. 

The large tentacle supporting the mage’s back suddenly moved, shifting the angle of the next thrust into him, and the tentacle struck something inside Khadgar that made his breath knot and his hips snap up involuntarily. 

“Yes! Right there!” He gasped, and cried out when the appendage obliged, hitting it again, sending sparks skittering over his body, and probably literal ones at that, had it not been for the magic inhibiting properties of the tendrils that held him.

The tentacle around his cock paused for a moment, before spiralling more of its length around him, and when three slick loops were wrapped tight around him, it began to stroke once more, but its rhythm this time was faster. This was joined by the tentacle driving inside of him, shortening the length but speeding the thrust to match the one at his cock. Khadgar cried out with pure, unrepentant pleasure, the sound ringing off the cave walls and maybe even far enough to be heard outside; the thought that someone might overhear the leader of the Kirin Tor getting thoroughly and helplessly fucked sent a heady throb of deliciously shameful arousal through him.

The creature(?) thought otherwise, however, as a large, blunt-headed tentacle appeared at Khadgar’s lips, and when he opened his mouth for another moan, it slid inside, curling around his tongue. It was slick, like all the others, and tasted strangely sweet, like sugar and mana, the mage unable to resist an experimental suck. More of the sweetness leaked into his mouth, and the tentacle seemed to thicken, becoming too large to hold his tongue properly, but preventing Khadgar from doing anything but moan around it, those cries now muffled and indistinct.

Now no-one could save him from them, if he even wanted it.

Their mage now gagged, the tentacles changed his position again, this time the large tentacle at his back leaving as he was tilted forwards and head down, held only by the tentacles at his arms and legs, his arms being folded up behind him whilst his legs remained spread wide. Khadgar almost sobbed with pleasure as the tentacle in his ass drove deeper and harder into him, hitting his prostate in pretty much every stroke. A heavy heat tightened at the base of his spine, building like a well-fed forge, and his magic surging inside him warned the archmage that his end was nearing.

What would have been a litany of ecstatic cries were instead loud, wanton moans around the tentacle in his mouth, and Khadgar dimly realized that he was letting these...creatures utterly and thoroughly debase him, reducing him to helplessly taking what they were giving him.

And loving every moment of it.

Khadgar’s end was swift and total, the archmage coming with a loud cry around the appendage in his mouth, his magic flaring in a muted discharge that sent sparks flashing across his eyes as he spilled himself. The tentacle around his cock continued to stroke him, albeit more slowly and gently, until he was totally spent and twitching with overstimulation, before it released him.

Khadgar gave a soft sigh as he felt the tentacle pull itself out of his ass as well as his mouth, too boneless and weak to even consider resisting as the tentacles began to move him again. This time, however, they tenderly laid him down upon two of the much larger ‘kraken’ tentacles, the smaller tentacles drawing away so the larger ones could fold in around him, forming almost a cocoon of sorts, so soft and warm that the exhausted mage couldn’t help but relax into it.

As Khadgar settled, fatigue tugging at his senses ( _when was the last time I slept a full eight hours?_ ), he absently prodded at the thought of what had just happened. He found himself unconcerned, heady with euphoria and relief and feeling safe in his bed of tentacles, one of which tucked itself under his head.

Another thought occurred to him that he’d been gone a little longer than expected, and that the others may have started looking for him. He found himself giving the notion a mental shrug, too lethargic to lift his shoulders.

“I’ll get back in a minute...” He muttered to himself, eyes sliding closed. “Just...just forty winks first...”

And yet, just before Khadgar’s mind finally drifted off, he was left with one last thought:

_Well, if the champions do find me, I’m sure their efforts will be well rewarded..._


End file.
